


Nové skutečnosti

by johanafremdeman



Series: Přátelé s výhodami? [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Porn, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Nové skutečnosti a nové zkušenosti. Myslím, že obsáhlejší komentář si to asi nezaslouží.





	Nové skutečnosti

**Author's Note:**

> Šaráda pokračuje.
> 
> Další ze série výplodů choré mysli s minimalistickým konceptem děje (zato velkým množstvím lascivních nápadů) jsem vyplodila během podivného transu, do kterého jsem upadla během dvouhodinového stání Leo Expressu někde v údolí Tiché Orlice. Při pohledu na hypnotizující vlnky potoka, který tekl kousek od tratě (zřejmě Tichá Orlice, dedukuji. No ne, Jay, ty jsi génius!) se mi zřejmě nějak otevřely čakry a já během onoho tichého stání vyblila tohle. Tohle… No, ať už je to, co chce. 
> 
> (Druhé čtení mluví pro fakt, že to nebyly čakry, ale úžeh.)
> 
> Takže jen abyste věděli, nejedná se o plánovaný kousek, je to jakási… Erupce. Výron. Gejzír náhlé inspirace. Slovní průjem. Fantazie, na kolik pitomých označení člověk přijde, když se nad tím trochu zamyslí. Ostatně, to všechno jen dokazuje, že schízy není nikdy dost a že kolísavá kvalita mých prací je zřejmě formujícím rysem mojí osobnosti, haha. Haha. No, popojedem.
> 
> S tím souvisí fakt, že to možná trochu nezapadá do celkového kontextu těchhle mých PWP jednorázovek a to nejenom kvůli faktu, že to má o tisíc slov víc. Snad vám to nějak nebude extrémně vadit – ačkoli věřím, že lidé, kteří jsou ochotní po mě tyhle věci číst, mají silnou míru tolerance (za což jsem jim vděčná.)
> 
> Jak už jsem řekla, je to záblesk inspirace chycený skrze dvojité sklo za velmi teplého dne, a není to vcelku nic originálního, takže pokud s tím někomu kradu nápad, vězte, že tentokrát neúmyslně. Buďte na mě hodní. Prosím. Je to zase bez jakéhokoli kontrolního čtení od kohokoli, protože s tím na mě pořád všichni kašlou, a když se Angi minule (údajně omylem) začetla do předchozího dílu, podle jejích slov jí to trvale poškodilo sítnici.
> 
> Takže buďte prosím shovívaví, chápaví a odpusťte mi, pokud jsem si tady připsala další kariérní šlápnutí do hovna. Podotýkám a varuji, že čtení tohoto výplodu může způsobit popraskání sítnice, citování Tomáše Akvinského ze spaní či touhu jít si okamžitě zaplavat do lesa.

John se probudil z velmi zvláštního snu, ve kterém se jeho dovolená bůhvíproč konaná ve Dněpropetrovsku náhle změnila a on byl zničehonic uvězněný pod velkým a těžkým balvanem, který mu znemožňoval dýchat. Když otevřel oči, zjistil, že leží na zádech ve své ložnici stejně, jako když usínal, ale nově v ní tentokrát nebyl sám. Sherlockovi se právě podařilo přelézt přes něj a dělal si pohodlí po jeho levici, absolutně ignorujíc nechápavý pohled, jakým ho John obdařil.

„Co tu děláš?“

„Chci k tobě.“

John si povzdechl. Sherlock se k němu namáčkl a oba je zahrabal do peřiny, hlavu si položil na Johnovo rameno a paže obtočil kolem jeho hrudníku. Pak hlasitě vydechl.

„Měl jsi špatný sen?“

„Noční můru, Johne. Nejsem malé děcko.“

„Tak fajn. Chceš mi říct, o čem byla?“

„Ne. Chci spát.“

„Dobře.“

John se zavrtěl a pohodlněji se uvelebil vedle něj, objal ho levou rukou a pravou mu zaklenul za předloktí. Rozhodl se, že na přemýšlení o téhle situaci bude dost času zítra ráno a tak jen políbil Sherlocka do vlasů a nechal se ukolébat do spánku jeho pravidelným dechem.

 

Ráno ho probudilo zvonění telefonu. Rozmrzele zamručel, shodil ze sebe vláčné údy svého spolubydlícího a vyhrabal se z postele, aby to zvedl.

„No?“ zeptal se volajícího místo pozdravu.

„Ahoj, Johne, Greg Lestrade.“

„Umím číst, Gregu.“

„Jasně, jasně… Poslyš, zkoušel jsem volat Sherlockovi, ale nebere mi to. Máš ho tam někde?“

John se otočil a pohledem přejel svého spolubydlícího, který se válel v jeho posteli a navzdory všemu, co o něm John věděl, měl stále ještě půlnoc.

„Teď nemůže,“ řekl do telefonu.

Slyšel, jak si Gregory povzdechl. „Prosímtě, je to důležitý. Potřebujeme jeho pomoc.“

Šlo o dvojnásobnou vraždu v jednom baru, nějakou roli v tom zřejmě hrály drogy a Scotland Yard si jako obvykle nevěděl rady. John zapřemýšlel, k čemu tady vlastně jsou, když volají detektivního konzultanta kvůli vraždám v baru, kde se prodávají drogy, ale nahlas nic neřekl. Místo toho slíbil Lestradovi, že jakmile se Sherlock dostane do stavu, kdy bude schopen poslouchat, vyřídí mu to. Lestrade si povzdechl, že doufá, že to bude brzy a zavěsil.

John položil telefon zpět na noční stolek a došel k Sherlockovi. Položil mu ruku na bok a pak s ním silně zatřásl.

„Vstávej, Růženko. Už o vraždách nemusíš snít, jsou tady!“

Sherlock zavrčel a ohnal se po Johnovi rukou. John ho chytil a pokusil se vytáhnout ho do sedu, ale Sherlock místo toho zabral a John se octl na něm, respektive tedy na jeho špičatém boku.

„Do háje, pusť!“

Pokusil se z něj slézt, ale Sherlock si ho přitáhl blíž, položil se na záda a přidržel si Johna na hrudníku.

„Nikam,“ řekl, zatímco ho kousl do tváře.

„Sherlocku, no tak! Pitomče, máme práci!“

„Ty máš tady taky práci.“

Sherlock chytil Johnovu ruku a přitiskl si ji na rozkrok, kde John okamžitě ucítil pod tenkou látkou pyžamových kalhot přesnou strukturu Sherlockova ztopořeného penisu.

„Ne.“

„Ne?“

„Ne, Sherlocku. Ranní erekce neplatí.“

„To sis právě vymyslel.“

„Kdybych ti ho měl honit pokaždý, když se ti postaví, nedělám nic jinýho.“

„To je sen.“

John se zaškaredil. Jejich vztah založený na „vzájemné výpomoci“ v oblasti potřeby fyzického kontaktu (což byl název, který vymyslel Sherlock, dokonce jeden čas trval na tom, aby o sobě mluvili jako o členech společnosti VVOPFK, což byla zkratka tohohle jejich „podniku“) zřejmě potřeboval reformu. A i když ranní sex by určitě stál za to víc než jeho pravidelné ranní „vyhonění z nouze, protože jinak se fakt nevychčiju“, našel by proti němu John možná několik pádných námitek. Ta hlavní dnes spočívala ve faktu, že Lestrade volal ohledně vražd a oni se mají co nejdřív dostavit do jeho kanceláře ve Scotland Yardu.

Sherlock po vyslechnutí tohohle argumentu nespokojeně zabručel, ale pustil ho a on se odebral do koupelny ke svému každodennímu rituálu, při němž dnes ovšem ze srdce vrchního komisaře proklínal.

 

Případ byl, jak John ostatně očekával, dost triviální a nevyžadoval v podstatě žádnou jeho aktivní pomoc. Fungoval tedy zase jako klasická Sherlockova podržtaška a chodil krok za ním, zatímco detektiv pobíhal z místa na místo jako kulový blesk a sršel salvy nadávek na neschopnost britské policie. John měl o čem přemýšlet.

Napadlo ho to už v noci a ráno neměl čas, tudíž se do myšlenek zabral vždy, když se od něj nečekalo nic jiného než tupě kývat na Sherlockovy dedukce. Nebyl si totiž tak docela jistý, jak má smýšlet o dnešní noci. On a Sherlock spolu ještě nikdy nespali v jedné posteli, jejich vztah byl založen čistě na sexu (či VVOPFK, když už by měl použít ten debilní název) a nikdy se k sobě netulili ani se nemuchlovali, aniž by do toho byl sex nějak zakomponován. Polibky a tisknutí se k sobě si John užíval, pokud se jednalo o součást předehry či naopak po sexu, dokud ještě byl jeho mozek zaplavený vlnou hormonů. Nějak si nicméně nedokázal představit, že by se Sherlockem mazlili jen tak, protože se jednomu z nich zrovna zdál špatný sen. Kdyby to tak měl vnímat, byl by v Sherlockově posteli hned první den, co se nastěhoval.

Přemýšlel, jestli za touhle – jednorázovou, jak doufal – příhodou nemůže stát něco vážnějšího. Všude se dočtete a nejspíš vám i kdekdo potvrdí, že nelze mít s někým jen tak intimní kontakty a nevytvořit si k němu citovou vazbu převyšující rámec běžného přátelství. John žil nicméně v domnění (a byl by v něm velmi rád žil i dál), že jim něco takového nehrozí právě z toho důvodu, že na sebe velmi silné citové vazby měli i předtím, nehledě na to, že oba byli v oblasti lásky mírně řečeno zakrnělí a sice tak, že Sherlock nechodil nikdy s nikým a Johnovy vztahy se po většinu jeho dospělého života skládaly z nouzových případů chození s jeho kamarády a kamarádkami z armády. Popravdě řečeno, říkal si, je na místě uznat, že pořádně s nikým nechodil od univerzity. Jinými slovy, veškeré faktory a okolnosti jejich životů ho automaticky vedly k tomu, aby předpokládal, že všechna tahle běžná měřítka na ně dva prostě neplatí.

Možná by si o tom měli spolu pokecat. Ovšem jen z té představy se Johnovi docela zvedal žaludek.

„Jo, je to pěkně nechutný,“ řekl Sherlock.

„Co?“ vytřeštil John oči.

Ani si nevšiml, že stojí uprostřed baru, nejspíš onoho baru, kde došlo k vraždě a kde se údajně kšeftovalo s lecjakým horkým zbožím. Nutno podotknout, že dnes už tu bylo zase živo. Po letmém pohledu na hodiny John zjistil, že je osm patnáct večer a že mu den nějak proklouzl mezi prsty.

Sherlock si povzdechl. „Zase mě neposloucháš. Říkám, že je to tu pěkně nechutný.“

„Hm,“ řekl John.

„Jdi si dát něco k pití, jestli chceš. Lestrade šel sebrat majitele. Mám dojem, že máš poslední možnost, zítra už to tady v provozu asi nebude.“

Sám Sherlock se rozhlížel po místnosti. Byl to popravdě napůl bar a napůl klub a nevědět všechny ty věci o vraždách a drogách, nejspíš by se tady jednomu docela líbilo. John detektiva chvíli sledoval, a když to vypadalo, že nic dalšího už mu Sherlock neřekne, povzdechl si a odešel si objednat pití.

Vybral si strategické místo u baru a sledoval dění kolem sebe. Viděl Lestrada a ostatní, jak vyvádějí v poutech muže v malinovém saku, ale zdálo se, že byl jediný, kdo si toho všiml. Hudba dál duněla a ještě ke všemu se ztlumila světla, víc a víc lidí přicházelo na taneční parket. John si pil svoje pivo a hledal očima Sherlocka, který se ovšem stále nikde neobjevoval.

„Ještě pivo?“ zeptal se ho barman.

„Sem s ním.“

Žena sedící na barové stoličce se skleničkou cosmopolitanu v ruce a hustými kudrnatými vlasy na něj mrkla. Usmál se na ni, celkem potěšený vědomím, že je stále schopný zaujmout kdejakou krasavici s drinkem. Žena se taky usmála a podívala se na volné místo vedle sebe. John se už otáčel, aby si vzal pití a přisedl si k ní, když ho něco zaujalo na parketu.

Nebo tedy spíš někdo. Sherlock bez kabátu a saka, s košilí napůl rozepnutou a vyhrnutými rukávy se pilně ovíjel kolem nějakého jiného muže, taky velmi štíhlého a vysokého, ovšem s plavými vlasy. John se zamračil a založil si ruce na prsou. Nějak se mu nezdálo, že by měl Sherlock zapotřebí hrát na někoho divadýlko (případ byl přece uzavřený) a nikdy to neviděl tancovat samotného od sebe. Rozhodně tedy ne před lidmi.

Sherlock působil rozhodně sexy a spousta mužů i žen se na něj otáčela a dívala, nehledě na to, že jeho taneční partner působil, že je ze svého úlovku v sedmém nebi. Když se k němu ale naklonil a něco mu zašeptal do ucha, Sherlock se zašklebil, zavrtěl hlavou a odtáhl se od něj. Věnoval mu poslední pohled a odkráčel z parketu přímo k Johnovi, který stál s pintou v ruce a tvářil se užasle.

„Nekoupíš mi pití?“ prohodil Sherlock, když procházel kolem něj a plácl při tom Johna přes zadek.

John se s obočím stále ještě zvednutým otočil a šel za ním. Kolem něj prošla ona kudrnatá žena, co na něj předtím mrkala, zářivě se usmála a řekla: „Slaďouši.“

Měla silný americký akcent.

Za normálních okolností by se ji John nejspíš pokusil dohnat a vysvětlil jí, že tohle je jen jeho z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu dost rozdováděný spolubydlící a že by mnohem radši koupil pití jí, ale dnes se k tomu nějak neměl. Místo toho se otočil zpátky k baru, přejel očima zpoceného a rozjařeného Sherlocka a nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Co si dáš?“

„To záleží na tobě.“

Sherlock si olízl jazykem horní ret a opřel se lokty o bar. Snažil se vypadat nezaujatě, ale celý jeho postoj a výraz vyjadřoval, že by si ze všeho nejraději dal Johna a to přímo tady na tomhle pultu.

John se zašklebil. Jestli si chce Sherlock hrát, můžou si hrát. Mávl rukou na barmana.

„Jo, kámo?“

„Co bys mi doporučil koupit k pití tadyhle tomu?“

Barman se krátce zachechtal. „Tak záleží, chlape. Hlavně mu kup něco, co máš rád, aby ti pak chutnal.“

John cítil, jak se mu po tvářích rozlilo teplo. Sherlock dělal, že nic neslyší, ale John jasně viděl, že se snaží udržet si kamennou tvář a nešklebit se. Nakonec mu objednal gin s tonikem a rozhodl se, že ho odtud musí dostat, co nejdříve to půjde. Evidentně vypadali ještě nadrženější, než skutečně byli.

„Co to mělo bejt?“ zeptal se John Sherlocka, když se barman šel věnovat dalším zákazníkům, „Na tom parketě?“

„Říkal jsem si, že by nebylo od věci trochu se pobavit,“ přimhouřil Sherlock oči.

„Takhle ty ses bavil, když jsme se neznali?“

Sherlock se místo odpovědi napil ze své skleničky a rozhlédl po místnosti.

„Věřil bys, kolik lidí se nechá jen tak ošukat někým cizím hned potom, co ho poznali v baru?“

„Tvůj případ?“

„No, když se nabízíš…“

John se zašklebil. „Jestli mě chceš sbalit, měl by ses začít trochu snažit.“

Sherlock se k němu otočil, znovu pomalu upil a zadíval se mu hluboce do očí.

„Proč si myslíš, že tě chci balit?“

„Proč si myslíš, že tě chci šukat?“

„Chceš to vidět?“

Sherlock znovu postavil skleničku na bar a vmísil se opět mezi tančící dav. John ho sledoval, jak se pohybuje do rytmu hudby (extrémně seduktivním způsobem) a blýská po něm očima a cítil naprosto zřetelně, jak mu začínají být jeho džíny v oblasti rozkroku malé. Nikdy by si nebyl pomyslel, že oni dva budou trávit společný večer takhle, ale vypadalo to, že se mu to nakonec vlastně docela zamlouvá.

Skladba skončila a Sherlock se zhmotnil znovu vedle něj.

„Tak co?“ zeptal se a prohrábl si zpocené vlasy.

„Dal by ses.“

„Dáš si říct?“

„Myslím, že trocha svádění by neuškodila, když o mě tak stojíš.“

Sherlock odhalil v úsměvu bílé zuby a znovu si olízl rty. „Kdo říká, že o tebe stojím? Kašlu na tebe. Chci si jenom zašukat.“

„To zní jako řeč, který rozumím,“ zamumlal John, rychle položil nedopitou sklenici na stůl a ovinul ruce kolem Sherlockových boků.

„Bydlím kousek odtud,“ zašeptal mu do ucha, „Jestli máš teda zájem se u mě na chvíli stavit.“

„Možná… Dej mi pusu.“

John pro jednou nepřemýšlel nad tím, že jsou v místnosti plné lidí a nejeden pár očí se na ně dívá, zaklonil hlavu a zaútočil na Sherlockovy rty. Sherlock neváhal ani na okamžik a propletl jejich jazyky, objal Johna kolem krku a přitiskl se k němu. Někde okolo nich někdo vyrazil rozjařené zavýsknutí a pár lidí zatleskalo. John si zřejmě podle mínění okolo stojících domů odváděl slušný úlovek.

Zatímco čekali, až jim zastaví taxi, Sherlock, s rukou stále ještě položenou kolem Johnových ramen, řekl: „Udivuješ mě. Normálně se ode mě na veřejnosti nenecháš ani chytit za zadek.“

„Užívej si to,“ obrátil na něj John oči, „Čert ví, jak dlouho mě to bude bavit.“

„Má to něco společného s faktem, že jsi celý den nejedl a teď do sebe naráz hodil tři piva?“

„Nehodlám o tom teď uvažovat.“ John posunul ruku a zmáčkl Sherlockovi zadek. „Mám na starost jiný věci.“

 

„Myslím, že ten taxikář na nás chvíli nezapomene,“ řekl John, zatímco vycházel schody do jejich bytu, „Pochybuju, že se mu už někdy stalo, že se mu v autě muchlovali dva chlapi.“

„Jo, má toho teď plný turban,“ ucedil Sherlock, „Ale mám dojem, že mu to nijak extra nevadilo. A mně teda taky ne.“

Shodil ze sebe kabát, nechal ho spadnout na podlahu a okamžitě zamířil do své ložnice.

„Jdeš na to rychle,“ křikl za ním John.

„Jestli sebou nehodíš, začnu bez tebe.“

John ještě zašel do koupelny, kde si jednak potřeboval nutně ulevit a jednak se dát trochu do pořádku. Zatímco u Sherlocka mu propocená košile vůbec nevadila, u sebe to považoval za značně nechutné. Stáhl si tričko, rychle se opláchl u umyvadla a zamířil taktéž do ložnice. Sherlock, který se rozvaloval natažený přes celou postel, při pohledu na něj oblečeného jen do džínů zavrčel.

„Co jsi říkal, že to chceš dělat?“ zeptal se John, zatímco si klekl nad něj s rukama po obou stranách jeho hlavy a koleny se vklínil mezi jeho nohy.

„Dedukuj,“ zašeptal Sherlock a vzepjal se, aby si vzal polibek.

John mu vyhověl. Líbali se mělce, jen špičkami jazyků, John ho kousal a laskal na rtech a Sherlock blaženě mručel.

„Ten barman měl pravdu,“ řekl John, když polibek na chvíli přerušil, aby mohl na Sherlocka nalehnout celou svou vahou, „Vážně chutnáš dobře.“

Sherlock se k němu místo odpovědi přitiskl, znovu ho políbil a obtočil kolem něj ruce i nohy, takže se John octl v hustém spletenci končetin. Nestěžoval si. Prohloubil polibek, zkoumal Sherlockova ústa a jazyk a cítil, jak oba tvrdnou. V takhle pevném sevření si nemohl pomoct ani tak, že by se o Sherlocka třel, takže byl za chvíli nucený se od něj odtáhnout alespoň na tu vzdálenost, aby si upravil penis v kalhotách.

„Když už jsi u toho,“ řekl Sherlock, „Tak dolů s tím.“

„S radostí.“

Stáhl si džíny i spodky a znovu se naklonil nad Sherlocka. Ten už bloudil rukama po jeho těle a z pootevřených úst mu unikalo tiché zasyknutí pokaždé, když se mu nějaká část Johna nějak víc zalíbila. John si takové laskání obvykle rád nechával líbit, ale nyní mu přišlo naprosto ostudné, že je tady úplně nahý a Sherlock má dole sotva boty.

Sedl si na paty a začal mu rozepínat košili. Sherlock se nadzvedl, aby mu pomohl ji sundat, stejně jako ochotně spolupracoval, když mu John rozepl kalhoty a stáhl mu je z boků. Když mu přejel po promáčené látce spodek rukou, Sherlock hlasitě zasténal a vyrazil boky vzhůru. John se pro sebe usmál a sklonil se k němu.

Stáhl spodky dolů a pohladil Sherlocka od kořene až k žaludu, za což byl odměněn dalším stenem. Pak ho pevně chytil, stáhl mu předkožku a pomalu mu žalud olízl. Sherlock sebou škubl a John pokračoval. Bral si ho do úst pomalu, ale pevně a hluboko a cítil, jak se tělo jeho přítele začíná samou slastí třást.

John obecně neměl nic proti poskytování orálního sexu, a byl fakt, že když si mohl vybrat, raději jej prováděl na mužských pohlavních orgánech. Nemohl popřít, že co se týče orálního uspokojování žen, nikdy si nebyl tak docela jistý, co má dělat, co je příjemné a co není, nehledě na to, že mu vždycky přišlo, že to trvá snad celou _věčnost_. U mužů nejenže dobře věděl, co přesně dělá člověku dobře, ale navíc i průběh celkově byl tak nějak jednoznačnější a bezproblémovější. Jediné, s čím měl vždycky problém, bylo sperma, ale vždy mu to přišlo jen jako malá nepříjemnost. A Sherlock stejně nevyžadoval, aby John polykal, tak co.

Kouřil ho pořád ve stejném tempu, sál ho a postupně přidával na tlaku, až cítil, jak Sherlockův penis celý pulzuje. Sherlock sám v jednu chvíli zakňučel a zavrtěl se, roztáhl nohy a volnou rukou se snažil Johna navést, aby ho začal dráždit dole. John se k tomu ale dnes zrovna nechystal.

„Kdepak,“ řekl, zatímco mu olizoval špičku penisu, „Dneska nic takovýho.“

Sherlock frustrovaně vzdechl a vzepjal se boky, jak se pokoušel otočit. John ho ale fixoval na místě.

„Myslíš si,“ pokračoval, zatímco ho znovu vzal do úst, „Že ti to zase hezky udělám do zadku? Nakašlat na tebe. Jestli máš…“ Vtáhl si ho do pusy až po kořen, takže Sherlock zmučeně zavyl. „…Pocit, že si pokaždý jen hezky roztáhneš nohy a já…“ Udělal to znovu. „…To všechno oddřu, tak jsi na velkým omylu. Dneska jsem na řadě já.“

Sherlock ztěžka dýchal, když se John narovnal a podíval se mu do obličeje.

„Vážně to chceš?“ zeptal se.

John kývl. „Vždycky to děláme jen tobě,“ zašklebil se, „Chci si to taky zkusit.“

„Takže jsi nikdy…“

„Ne,“ řekl John, „Nikdy. Dejme tomu, že jsem si to šetřil pro tebe.“

John měl samozřejmě představu, jaké to bude, zejména proto, že rozhodně nebyl nezkušený v oblasti dráždění konečníku prsty nebo jazykem, což jsou oboje věci, které si poměrně dost užíval. Důvod, proč nikdy nezkusil anální sex z pozice příjemce, byl také až trapně jednoduchý – zkrátka nikdy nebyla příležitost. Když se o to poprvé s kamarádem pokoušeli, dopadlo to poněkud trapně, protože byli oba zaprvé namol opilí a zadruhé absolutně neschopní a nezkušení v dané oblasti. Teď naproti tomu John cítil jen příjemnou špičku a Sherlock se rozhodně nedal považovat za nevzdělance, takže z Johnova úhlu pohledu nebyla k nalezení žádná překážka.

Sherlock se při jeho slovech zatvářil potěšeně. John se zamračil.

„Ne, že se mnou teď budeš jednat jak s nějakou rozechvělou pannou.“

„Neboj se. A radši se připrav, že si zítra nesedneš.“

„Moje prdel pozná středověk? To se mi líbí.“

„Srandičky. Ono tě to přejde.“

Sherlock se natáhl ke stolku a vytáhl ze šuplíku tubu lubrikantu. Johnovi jen pohled, jak si ho nanáší na prsty, vyvolal mravenčení v podbřišku a projela jím tak silná vlna touhy, že se sám sobě podivil. Klekl si na všechny čtyři, a ačkoli si v téhle pozici připadal mírně řečeno blbě, natočil se směrem k Sherlockovi.

„Hmm,“ ozvalo se za ním, „Tohle je vážně pěkný.“

John nereagoval. Ani nebylo třeba, protože Sherlock se ihned dal do práce.

Lubrikant ho chvíli studil, ale brzy to přestal vnímat, protože současně s tím, jak do něj Sherlock pronikal a otevíral ho, se mu po těle začaly šířit vlny rozkoše, které brzy přehlučely všechno ostatní. John si jen koutkem mysli uvědomoval, že ze sebe vyráží velmi podivně vysoké žádostivé zvuky, a byl až zaskočen, jak mu to bylo srdečně jedno.

„Kurva,“ zavrčel, když Sherlock nahmátl jeho prostatu. Začal cítit vážně zoufalou potřebu třít si penis, ale měl dojem, že pokud se jednou rukou přestane podpírat, neudrží rovnováhu a rozplácne se na postel jak široký tak dlouhý. A to by nepochybně znamenalo, že Sherlockův dotyk na chvíli přestane – což je něco, co rozhodně nebyl ochoten riskovat.

A tak držel, nechal do sebe pronikat Sherlockovy prsty a nedokázal si zabránit, aby zoufale nešukal vzduch pod sebou, což byl, jak si lze představit, úkon naprosto nepostačující. Sherlock mručel a evidentně si to taky užíval, protože netrvalo dlouho a John znovu uslyšel klapnutí víčka a Sherlockův zhrublý dech svědčící o tom, že se natírá lubrikantem.

„Doprdele,“ vydechl.

„Vždyť už se chystám,“ odpověděl Sherlock.

Pak John ucítil, jak ho jednou rukou chytil za bok.

„Bude to větší,“ varoval ho, „Zastav mě, kdyby to bylo… Moc intenzivní.“

John kývl, ale pochyboval, že by byl schopen Sherlocka zastavit, i kdyby chtěl – na to byl zřejmě už moc daleko. Byl napůl přesvědčený, že i kdyby ho to bolelo jako tisíc čertů, ještě by ho prosil, aby přirážel tvrději.

Sherlock na to šel pomalu. John zaznamenal tlak a potom, jak do něj vnikl špičkou penisu, cítil, jak jeho svaly kladou odpor a celé ho to pálilo. Zalapal po dechu, takže Sherlock přestal, hladil mu bok a záda a teprve když pálení ustalo a John se znovu uklidnil, pokračoval dál.

Dostal se do něj hlouběji, což taky nebylo úplně v pořádku, ale nepříjemné pocity rychle ustávaly a nahrazovala je velice _intenzivní_ slast. Sherlock se trochu povytáhl a pak znovu přirazil, tentokrát už se to obešlo bez bolesti a pálení a John zasténal, zejména když Sherlock cíleně zasáhl jeho prostatu.

„Kurva práce,“ slyšel ho zanadávat, „Je to tak zasraně úzký. Moc dlouho to nevydržím.“

John mu chtěl říct, že ten pocit moc dobře zná, ale nedostal se k tomu, protože Sherlock znovu přirazil a John měl pocit, že z něj ten pohyb vyrazil všechen vzduch. S každým dalším přírazem to bylo příjemnější a příjemnější a John se zanedlouho začal bez nějakého vědomého popudu svíjet a prohýbat, aby našel co nejlepší úhel, pod kterým by do něj měl Sherlockův penis zajíždět.

„Johne,“ vydechl Sherlock po chvíli, „Už budu…“

John přikývl. Rád by si to sice nechal líbit ještě chvíli, ale moc dobře věděl, jak těžké je vydržet neudělat se hned do někoho, kdo je tak úzký jako on musel být teď. Zapřel se lokty a nechal Sherlocka, aby ho šukal stále rychlejšími a tvrdšími přírazy a cítil, jak jeho penis stále víc tvrdne.

Najednou Sherlock přestal. John necítil, že by se udělal a chtěl zjistit, jestli se něco neděje, ale Sherlock z něj jen rychle vyklouzl, chytil ho a převrátil na záda.

„Takhle,“ řekl, rychle ho políbil, roztáhl mu nohy a znovu do něj vnikl.

Úhel v téhle pozici nebyl zrovna ideální, stejně jako nebylo nejpohodlnější nacházet se na zádech, se zadkem zvednutým, zatímco ho Sherlock držel za boky a šukal, ale na druhou stranu, výhled, který se mu naskytl, mu veškeré nepohodlí vynahrazoval. Sherlock byl zardělý a zpocený, ústa pootevřená a oči široce rozevřené a v pravidelných intervalech zakláněl hlavu, zatímco hluboce sténal. John zvládl vnímat jen pleskání boků a pravidelné pohyby _uvnitř_ svého těla, což na něj spolu s tím pohledem bylo skoro moc, až to nevydržel a začal si jednou rukou honit.

Sherlock zavrčel, rychle mu ruku odstrčil, naklonil se nad něj a popadl ho sám. John cítil, jak ho zalila slast a z hrdla se mu vydral dlouhý sten, a v tu samou chvíli ucítil, jak sebou Sherlock škubnul a udělal se do něj, což byl pro jeho penis impulz, na který dlouho čekal. Zvrátil hlavu dozadu a zanadával, zatímco mu prudce škublo v koulích a on se udělal ještě předtím, než Sherlock skončil.

„Do hajzlu zasranýho,“ vydechl rozechvěle, „Do prdele zkurvený. Kurva, kurva, kurva.“

Otřel si čelo rukou a tou druhou chytil za rameno Sherlocka, který nějak ztuhnul vkleče se skloněnou hlavou.

„Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptal se.

Sherlock k němu zvedl zardělý obličej a místo odpovědi z něj vyklouznul, zalehl ho a začal ho znovu líbat. John, ač poněkud překvapený, mu polibek vrátil a objal ho pažemi, přitiskl ho k sobě a držel ho tak dlouho, dokud se nepřestal třást.

„Tohle bylo…“ zašeptal, když se dostatečně uklidnil a položil si hlavu na Johnovu hruď.

„Překvapivě intenzivní,“ doplnil ho John s úšklebkem.

„Jo, to je asi přesný výraz.“

John mu prohrábl rukou vlasy a jemně ho do nich políbil. Sherlock se zavrtěl.

„Měl by sis to jít omýt. Jinak to budeš za chvíli pěkně cítit. A když říkám cítit, tak myslím-‘‘

„Jasně,“ přerušil ho John rychle, neboť tuhle pasáž zrovna nepotřeboval slyšet, „Chápu.“

Začal se pomalu zvedat, i když Sherlock se po něm stále válel a odmítal pohnout jen o centimetr.

„Hele,“ zasmál se John, když ho ze sebe konečně shodil a Sherlock s úsměvem spadl do peřin, „Nech toho.“

Vstal, rychle zkontroloval škody napáchané na svém zadku, trochu se bolestně zašklebil a vydal se směrem z ložnice.

„Tak dobrou,“ řekl Sherlock tiše.

John se zarazil ve futrech. „Však já se vrátím.“

Sherlock nadzvedl obočí. „Tak? Netvářil ses zrovna nadšeně, když jsem v noci přišel za tebou.“

John pokrčil rameny. „Jen pro dnešek,“ řekl, „Co kdybys měl zase noční můru.“

Sledoval, jak se Sherlockův úsměv ještě víc roztáhl a sám se nedokázal ubránit, aby se neusmál taky. Ostatně, co na tom záleží? Beztak mezi „spát spolu“ a „spát spolu“ není zase až tak kdovíjaký rozdíl.

A stále s tím debilním úsměvem na tváři odkráčel směrem ke koupelně.


End file.
